I get what I want
by IdentErr
Summary: WIP Connor doesn't believe Nora deserves Josh, so he's going to intervene. Josh and Connor. Some spoilers! I think, just to be safe. slash M/M, OneShot, Slight Angst? Read my smut :
1. I get what I want

Josh and Connor M/M Slash, Oneshot

Being Human, Based off season 2. Episode 5. (*Spoilers*)

I own nothing! Fml..

If you seen the espidoe, you know you saw how Connor looks at Josh like he's hungry. I'm ignoring the ending totally though. First fic, reviews appreciated.

/* I get what I want */

Connor being the suave, badass that he is; smiled deviously. Josh was probably sitting at home, pouting about Nora catching him in the act mercilessly beating Will down a size, or four.

But Connor had plans, oh yes he did. Josh would be his, all his. He could feel the claw of posessiveness grip his throat. Nora didn't belong with Josh, didn't deserve him. You see Josh is so focused on fixing the wolf. Subduing the wolf. That he's wrapped himself up in Nora trying to find this "cure".

That just won't do for Connor. He is dominant, possessive. He's the badass, the risk taker. Josh is...Connor's wolfsbane. He knows it. The longer Connor thinks about Josh the more the hunger inside him grows.

Meanwhile...

Josh sat on the couch in the living room. His face blank with the anguish, the reality of what he had done. He let Connor get the best of him. Terrible mistake, his brain racked with guilt. How could he think Nora would still have feelings for Will, does she? Is she hiding them? Josh creased his brow in frustration.

Flashbacks depicting those terrible memories of him slamming Will into the wallframe were haunting him. An Connor, he was a wolf in disguise for shure. Connor was bad news, josh knew this; and it worried him. There was a knock at the door and Josh sighed closing his eyes.

Connor stood there, waiting ever so patiently for Josh to answer the door. He knew he was in there. God damnit why is he taking so long. Connors displeasant look dissapated as the door finally opened. A bewildered Josh standing there.

"Connor you can't be here." Josh sputtered out, almost involuntarily.

"You know you like me around." Connor grinned, even though for Josh this couldn't be further from the truth.

"Connor, just; no." Josh was on the verge of twitching and spazzing himself out. Connor's grin widened more he saw a light blush creep across Josh's cheeks. He decided he'd just push past and allow himself in anyways, not like Josh was known to behave irrationally. It had to be coaxed out of him. Connor thought of Josh like a puppy. He has the potential, just no knowledge of how to use it. That would change. He would change Josh. Connor would take that puppy and whack it with the Sunday paper!

"Connor! You can't just walk in here, whats wrong with you." Josh said in his typical almost whiney, frustrated, he'd do something if he had to voice. Connor dismissed him and sat down on the couch, laying him arm across the back stretching out a bit. "Damned bastard." Was all josh was thinking.

"Thought you might need a cheering up, you looked pretty bummed about what happened." Connor stated almost as if nothing was wrong at all. Josh had another flashback of Connor and himself kicking Will in the sides.

"A cheering up? You barged in here to cheer me up? Well it is your fault but really Connor, you saw the look on Nora's face. She's pissed."

"She'll get over it, was for the best anyways." Connor teased, his badboy smile playing across his lips.

Josh nearly...well very nearly imploded on himself. All the while Connor just sat there with that smug grin on his face, bastard.

"Josh you can't say you've regretted what you have done, when it was so natural; and so easy to entice you. You can't tell me you didn't get excited, feel alive!" Connor remarked watching Josh's face contort into various expressions.

Josh sat on the edge of the couch, looking at Connor intently; tryng to rummage through his thoughts. He was interupted when Connor scooted to him. Josh's mind screamed various incoherent thoughts at him.

In Connors mind, things were going almost too well. He had Josh where he wanted him, confused. Just like a puppy. Next he'd make his move, test the waters. Show Josh what a purebred was capable of. He moved closer to the other man on the couch, his senses literally, barking at him to just have his way with Josh. But even short fuse Connor had some self control. Josh's sweet scented wafted up his nose, making him inhale deeply. Connor's eyes softened as he stared, exictment growing in certain regions of his body.

Josh could feel the tension in the air, he was still trying to figure out what to say. When he realized he was being watched. Looking over to Connor, seeing his eyes, his tense body; Josh felt like a pieace of meat. The thing about these purebreds is, that had a certain...aura, and scent. Their moods reflected this, and Connor certainly seemed in a mood.

Connor's mouth watered when he noticed his gaze was being returned, not with the same appreciation but none the less. Before Josh could speak Connor pounced on him, tackling the smaller male to the floor. He straddled Josh breathing deeply as he kissed him.

Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. Josh's mind was frantically trying to recover from the situation, there was a werewolf. Well not a wolf but a man. Ontop of him. Kissing him!


	2. No you don't

I get what I want. Chapter 2

Josh and Connor M/M Slash, One shot.

Being Human, Based off season 2. Episode 5. (*Spoilers*)

Rated M for mature.

I own nothing! Fml..

Previously /*

Connor's mouth watered when he noticed his gaze was being returned, not with the same appreciation but none the less. Before Josh could speak Connor pounced on him, tackling the smaller male to the floor. He straddled Josh breathing deeply as he kissed him.

Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. Josh's mind was frantically trying to recover from the situation, there was a werewolf. Well not a wolf but a man. On top of him. Kissing him!

*/

As Josh's mind raced he instinctively (I do stress this because he is a werewolf :P) threw his arms up and pushed Connor away from him. This didn't seem to phase the purebred. Josh being scared was an understatement.

"Connor stop it now!" Josh proclaimed rather lamely.

"Oh come on pup, you know you want to." Connor said, despite the cliché, they both knew it was true. Josh couldn't do this to Nora though. She didn't deserve this, god not this.

Connor bounded forward, there was no way Josh could overpower him. He was a purebred after all. Connor smiled sadistically as he bound forward at Josh, knocking him back over before he could recover fully. The look on _his _cute new pups face was priceless. Yes he was claiming Josh now, _mine;_ he proclaimed as leaned down pressing his lips against Josh's making the male gasp and recoil. This might actually be more work then Connor previously thought.

He whined incessantly, trying to discourage Connor further. Josh was starting to get frustrated with this whole situation. Between the other males advances and his own denial things were getting heated. Literally, he felt the wolf in him claw at the surface. The wolf wanted this, the wolf liked Connor, the wolf, the wolf, the wolf. Josh hated the wolf, everything to do with the wolf. Connor was the embodiment of the wolf. He couldn't allow himself to be taken like this. He fought despite his inner instinct wanting to just lose control. Josh just wasn't the type to let go. Until a certain someone pushed his buttons until they stuck in!

Connor liked watching Josh squirm. It made his insides turn with glee. The males heightened senses could hear Josh's heart beating rapidly in his chest, he could hear the quick breathing and the pauses of breath each time he touched the male. Why couldn't he just let go? Connor would be lying to say he wasn't getting frustrated. He had the other pinned for some time now. Things just weren't going his way. One would think he was on the verge of pouting and kicking his feet. He growled at Josh, deep and menacing, yet he did not falter in his facade to be totally against Connor.

Much to Josh's delight, and Connor's dismay; Aiden came prancing through the front door. Jaw agape as he inhaled slowly, absorbing the view in front of him.

"What's going on here?" Aiden spoke slowly, hoping the visual infront of him was just a figment of his imagination.

"Nothing." Connor said gruffly, standing and collecting himself before nodding to Josh and Aiden, bounding out the door swiftly.

"Josh? Was he? Whats going on." Aiden rambled, shaking his head slightly. He felt very violated right now. As if he could be anymore violated after his little fuck fest.

"Nothing, and nothing." Josh stated standing up and brushing himself off, pushing past Aiden and going up the stairs to his room.

Josh being left alone with his thoughts growled angrily. Where is Nora? What the hell is up with Connor. An why does Aiden look...well younger wouldn't be a good choice of words! Josh doesn't like change, he can barely handle being a werewolf let alone all this crap hitting the fan at once. He sighed anxiously. Sally and Aiden were downstairs chatting it up, about him no doubt. He desperately wanted answers. Aiden and Sally are good listeners he thought solemnly, but they seem to be preoccupied with their own internal conflicts. He definently couldn't tell Nora...Josh heaved a sigh that a normal human wouldn't have half the lung capacity for.

A few days later he had to speak with Connor. Where would he be lurking, Josh wondered. It seemed almost ludacrous to go and search out the one who had recently tried to jump your bones, but who better to answer why then the person who did it.

[To be continued!]


End file.
